


太空吟游

by wusuoweiheizi



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, twice
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusuoweiheizi/pseuds/wusuoweiheizi





	太空吟游

注:特别顾问是有经验两年的通讯女兵朋友，称呼职介一部分是借着现实，不是靠"您"的上下级虚构世界，但存在相当多虚构的地方。感谢她等我这么久帮我这么多。

-1  
军训后的从一堂课起，所有人以为老师会让他们站整整一节课，背校规校纪。  
老师只问了一个问题，大家都坐得好好的，叫他们举手回答：  
“多角的怪物是什么？”  
许多人没听清，纳闷这是启发大脑吗。他们以为是多脚，顽皮的男生直接跳出来“长毛怪！”“马陆！”“诸神之战大地之母该亚的魔物！”女生不顾坐得四仰八叉的男生，一本正经地反驳：“蜘蛛蜈蚣蝎子精吧？”  
老师的教鞭狠狠拍了一下讲台，差点劈裂的力道，吓得他们七荤八素。  
这次集合的学生们后知后觉，不过十二三岁的他们在上一个军校。削模型，把不规整的边角料统统去掉。全日制，是问题儿童，叛逆儿童云集的地方，父母头疼实在管不了花钱塞进的集中营。  
但是没有毒气。  
最后大家被同一个磨具打磨，成为同样的木头人，无一例外。  
为了维持秩序，所有人都彻底静下来。老师令靠窗第一组第一名学生率先回答。  
“呃......是叫我吗？”她指着鼻子，慢吞吞地问道。  
“快说！”老师挥舞着教鞭，吐沫星子几欲飞到她的脸上。  
她的腿抖得直哆嗦，下意识隔着衣服层摸摸自己的吊坠。  
“是......是鹿”  
她坐下后，后座陌生的小孩子评价是一句简单不过的无聊透顶。  
从那以后，咸涩的泪水与苦，生理上的痛让她早早忘了这堂课。  
包括现在。  
不知道是什么特殊的癖好。  
平井桃的身体被黑色的丝质紧身衣包裹着，她很明显知道，这是小一号size的任务隐蔽服，淡淡的紫罗兰气息。虽然并不是裸露的穿着，黑色的布料，却随着微光慢慢勾勒出她身体优越的曲线轮廓。巨大的前锋，高领的紧身衣几近撑破，散发出皮革的光泽。  
紧得难受极了，又不敢轻易去挣脱。  
她，真的看上去很诱人。  
“......真是大胆的装扮呢。”  
有点出乎我的意料，毕竟平时这个人对我都是一副怯怯的样子。  
不过说实话，她宽大的下等兵制服也很适合我，毛糙的线头经过长期训练的磨损，擦着我的皮肤，我的袖口空荡荡的，下摆正垂到我的臀部位置。  
“果然还是不要穿吧。”她抿着嘴唇，挠挠头，对我又是一幅对待上级唯唯诺诺的态度。明明经常不怕顶撞更高级的长官，在自然灾祸前一直冲在前面的笨蛋。  
是头彻头彻尾，垂下尾巴，丧失肉食本性的大灰狼。  
最起码......看到她的样子，我有点兴奋。  
不，老实说，是完全戳中了我的性癖。昔日趁夜色执行命令作战的便服，被扩张，吸收，如今轻易地和平井桃变成负距离，贴合嵌入她上半身的每一部分，抚摸，结合。即使只是注视，我的下面都已经有些湿润了。  
“我的真实身份被你发现，没什么好说的。”我屈下膝，舔了舔她的手背。“为了封你的口，成为我的人不是应该的吗。”  
“那......今晚由我来服务。”平井桃一点儿也不懂掩饰地俯视我，眉心蹙起浅浅皱纹，“但是我不是有意发现的，南的代号，我在那刻一下子就猜到了。也非他人派我调查，呃，我们相处太长时间，一起做的时候不让我碰，我看到的伤痕，而且，南身上的衣服......”  
我拥入她的怀里，“怎么样都没关系，做了好多次了，不脏。”我将食指放在唇边，做了个噤声的手势。随后双手在她的腰间往上慢慢盘起，试图褪去碍事的紧身衣。寒气包裹平井桃白皙坚实的腰骨，环绕于冰凉的审讯室。我整个人搭在了她的脖子，等不及了。我隔着薄薄的材质衔住她的锁骨，用牙磨着。这点痛算不上什么，她还是敏感地眨了眨眼。继续顺着两侧爱抚的动作，平井桃突然一口气抓住我的手，满是硬茧，却轻轻柔柔的，直接仰头脱掉余下的紧身衣，冥冥中空气有撕裂的声音。  
胸部就这样弹跳出来。  
我的腿缠上了她的腰，她本能地拖起，我想起了那次汗流雨下的欢愉，桃从来都不敢轻易乱碰我的腿根，直到胆子越来越大，我们的界限被她莽撞地弄得愈来愈小。许是温差太低，她近裸的结实身躯也忍不住打起了颤，疯狂揉着我的腿肚，让我下面湿的更快。按照平时我早该惩罚她了。不过这个温度内要做完全部，审讯室天亮之前的再检查，对桃应该是另一种责罚。我昂起头，想要再瞧瞧她。  
平井桃每当这时，就会躲着我的视线，仿佛在干我的人并不是她一样。提上皮带就走的人，反倒是我。不过她现在终于放弃了闪躲。没有背叛，没有被迫，也没有主动性爱的热情；没有离别的痛苦，什么都没有。她那双圆滚滚，总是一副精神抖擞的眼睛趁着月色变得黯淡。阴影把她的胴体分成两半，铁窗外面满是乌云，把最后一点光也吞噬了。桃为什么会这么平静呢。我揪着她的手臂，求欢地把浸湿的内里往她的小腹靠了靠。她......是在心疼我吗。  
脑袋深深埋入桃的沟壑，硬朗和性感交织的热烈气味。我满足地呼吸，我喜欢这个动作。因为能感受到她肉体最柔软的地方和心跳。我不会告诉桃，虽然桃只把这当作我刺激她变硬的工具。她开玩笑说自己也许长得有点大了，当兵很碍事，要不要割下来，但我喜欢。桃大一号的制服让我的体内很暖和，却沉甸甸的，找不到接触面。可她马上要抱着干我了，下一次司令部的指令兴许会更危险，停留在区区拥抱的阶段，对我而言，也足够了。  
桃不会永远抱着我，只要我还活着，就会有一只真正属于男性的手触碰我。  
兔子是滥情的动物，是吗。我低垂着眼睑，选择不再去直视她。  
桃好似发现了我的变化，腿部放置的手掌更加用力，我的眼皮子又拥有了灼热。曾经，她一度是这么看我的。我偷瞄了一眼，在这一秒，我才发现她漂亮的脸竟然显得如此清晰。云层从铁窗的缝隙中飞走了，桃的眼睛恢复了亮光，让我不由自主地想深吻她。桃没有在变，我一开始就看中了这一点，她只会为了我而改变。  
我说："今天的班长，是恶魔。"  
她后退了两步，靠在审讯桌前，我敞开双腿，跨坐在她的腿上。  
"我还以为南是小......小动物"  
"也可以是高权重的鹿先生，对吧？"  
我玩着她的吊坠，她的脸果然红了。桃不自在地蜷了蜷腿，紧紧偎向我，彼此的双腿交叠在了一起。  
"要是你乱动的话，今晚就不许摸我了。"我警告道。  
"报告，说不定到最后，南会哀求着我帮你做。"平井桃故作严肃，目光有些狡黠。和乖乖的坐姿严重不符。  
这是反击吗，现在尾巴在翘了呢。  
"回报告，不，可，能。"  
我搂着她的腰，手指够到她常年被皮带勒住的皮肤，从腰身延伸到耻丘旁边。  
"南......"  
她轻扭着身子，好像很不习惯。眼神示意，我让她戴好脱下的紧身服里，抽的一双消毒手套。上面隐约有拔除弹头干涸的凝血。我也想感同被异物浸泡的感觉，和桃一样。略微厚重的鼻息拂过我的脸，桃的眼睛怜爱地下垂，身体磨蹭着我的布料，跟我黏得更紧了些，甚至能感到她胸前的挤压。  
肉眼可见，过度摩擦布料的不良反应，加上寒冷，桃长出临时起意的小红疹。  
真可爱。  
下面......受不了了，想跟她做快乐的事。  
虽然仅仅是抱着她，她却像烈性过猛的性药，腿蹭着我湿得不行的部位。桃是只狼。她像闻着跑不了的猎物，轻嗅着我的脖颈，然后浅浅的一口。她开始舔舐以往留下的吻痕，如今深浅不一的地方好得差不多了。我深吸一口气，想冲淡体内的焦灼感，但是皮带扣着我的腰部，却只闻到了她的气息，反而更加难耐了。  
逃过了入伍之后的体检，以生病自居，靠功绩弥补的鹿先生全盘暴露。我的尖端总是带着令那个人勃起的性爱道具，所以留下了洞疤。我的双腿交缠着她的腿，以交合的姿势上下运动着，桃的指尖撩起了我的衣物，凭着主人所有物随意使用的控制欲，在我身上紧贴着她的兵服内，从胸前沿着中线划了下去。被皮带卡住，虽然还没触摸到三角带，却已从身体的深处萌出剧烈的快感。她的双唇落到了我的嘴上，包裹着我，像被食物链下级的捕食者钻到空子、突然衔住，却没有等接吻就悄悄溜走，转向我的脖颈。  
"果然戴了。"她舔了舔嘴角。  
另一边伸手探向了我的乳房，我拨开桃的手阻止她。  
"南，怎么了吗"  
"乳环......要是手套上的丝挂在里面，会拉的很疼的。"  
"唔，那你拿下来吧。"  
我将一只乳环拆了下来，没等我伸手去拆另一只，她就含住了我的胸部，吮吸我的乳头，我喜欢直来直往的桃，为此经常鼓励她，配合她弄我，以及在外面不可能做到的一切。桃全程都撑着我的身体操，是和男人骑乘般把我拖起来，用下身顶着我的皮带，皮带多出来的带子“啪啪”地拍着她，桃快速地拱着，舌头不停转轴舔我泛青的、发育不算好的浑圆，咬在乳环的圈铁，下边享受地碰着我的阴唇，我轻飘飘地浮在空中。比和男人的性器更爽，我的视线只能目及到她的背沟。  
漆黑的头发散开，没有尾巴。  
被皮带勒到了极限，就像是把生殖器一直磨蹭裹着贞操带的妇女。我的内裤全部浸透，早就忘记了谁是操的那一方，在液体堡垒和桃筑起的云端中，不曾想过下坠。我不是滥掉的兔子，也不是严苛的班长，我是傲慢的鹿，只为了一匹不合群的狼低下负重的头颅，如果是永远。  
她也有心事。我能感觉到，在操我的时候不经意地溢出，那昂头苦干的模样使人着迷，与其他装出的关系在我眼里是脆弱的钉子。  
【选择为国家服役两年离开，还是你会留下来】  
一闪而过的想法，随即被更猛烈的抽插取代了——前戏进行到被桃撇到一边，皮带踩在脚下。她掌舵的小船，缓缓移动在忘谷川的河流，从我下体泄出，抛下了一颗联系余温的石子，砸得毫无水花。最终，泯灭于漆黑的任何场所，连声音都没发出一点。皆因漆黑无处不在，和桃一起噬去万物，和我。  
乳头不能再硬了。细微的电流四处流窜着，体感也有些微微发麻。我忍不住夹紧双腿，却感觉似是一段轻绫在摩挲着我的私处。她的手心也在抚慰着，五只硬硬的茧却很小巧，温柔极了。不同刚刚的粗暴，桃才不是第一次生疏的小朋友。  
手臂、腰间、后背、臀，间杂着揉捏，桃偶尔攻下空闲的胸部，是在点缀一般，被含在口中的刺激变得更加真实一些。  
本来只是如同流水般轻柔，可是她忽然衔住我的体乳环，轻轻一拉。  
看上去老实的狼，比我想象得坏的多。  
"啊......"  
强硬的快感让大脑空白了一瞬，我不禁漏出了一句呻吟。她抓到了我的弱点，不断用舌尖挑弄着乳环，波及夹在其中脆弱的部位，另一头用指腹刮挠着，两边不同程度的占领没有给我喘息的时间，滚烫的液体不觉从腿间溢出，淌湿在紧身裤里。  
明明没有到什么地方，居然高潮了。  
她停下来，偷偷看了看我的脸。  
"不大大方方看吗？"我笑了笑。  
"呃，我是说，南，偷偷去了吧。"  
我噎住了，"只是一点点——"  
她不吭声了，点点头。是舒服的话，就要好好叫出来的意思了吗。  
我敲了敲京都人的脑壳。  
于是遭到报复一样，忽然间下面的敏感处窜了一道电流，意料之外的餍足让我不禁叫出声，甚至在那股刺激结束之后都还残留着延续的麻痹感。  
"南的身体好敏感，只是摸一下就反应就这么厉害。"  
"额呜......"又一阵无法抵抗的冲击传来，我的皮带不知什么时候松掉了。她的手指隔着手套伸进去，仅仅是点水般划过，阴蒂就像被极细的砂纸打磨，瘙痒酸软的体感覆盖全身。"停下来......这是命令。"  
她没有理会我的要求，闷头加快了手指磨擦的频率，变化着指间的动作，我扭开身体，凭借作战时的灵敏，想要让私处逃离她发疯的套弄。可是桃的力气太大了。层叠的快感扩散了我的神经，只好抓着桌角忍耐着，用呻吟释放体内积累的快乐痛苦。心事又蔓延了吗。  
“南，我有话对你说。”  
“嗯。”我瘫倒在桌子上，小口地呼哧着气，一滴汗顺着喉咙流下来。她却没有止步的意思，桃的制服成了防摩擦的性事坐垫。“道歉就免了。"  
她让我释放了来回，单手支着仅存的体力，我已经无数次挑开了她舌尖的津液，混着不知是谁的。  
然而桃终究没开口。很快房间就被其它声音所取代，生理一味迎合她，即便在这样的环境，打破了顾忌，连我都不认识的声音从声带迸出。我全程看不到她的表情，只是被一贯沉默地进入，直到隔壁值班的检查才结束。

-2  
"你说，从左到右一排二的那个新兵，怎么总躲着班长啊？"  
"班长是挺可怕，ptsd也太严重了。我也不清楚，天天挑着重活，不是应该被表扬的吗。六点半打扫院子，她都一个人干呢，还说你们这时间多多晨练，自己不需要。三周最多了，没人愿意无偿扫那么大把院子，事后还要集体跑操，上课等着睡懵么？"  
女兵一号拍拍脑袋，"这么一讲还真是，我有一次看她洗澡，如果眼睛是摄像头真想把她拍下来。啧啧，那背肌。"  
女兵二号煞有介事地同意。  
"本来以为来这破地方能瘦下来，结果饭量越来越大咯。一排二的身材确实不错，每次都能吃好几碗吧？供不起。仔细一想，她洗澡总面对着墙，难道是不想给别人看？都是女生欸，肌肉这么发达，嘻嘻，不会女装——"  
"是害羞的囡囡，在背后议论人家。"身后感到威压，食堂长凳的空位被挤入，一个铁盘横在两人中间。"不太好吧。"  
一二号寒毛直飞，齐刷刷点头。  
"是，班长。"  
与其他大编队相同，每个领班都由一名男性和女性各自管理负责的男女班级。基本上选拔的班长，军衔晋升为下士的军人们都是训练有素、嗓音洪亮的代表。在军队内部的比赛中无论是搏击还是枪准都获过奖。然而，107班的班长似乎跟这些人都不同。  
她是军队私底下评选是金花的女兵，很多男性在床上和洗手间朝思暮想的对象。女性嫉妒她是个有钱家的小姐，来部队顺风顺水当了兵长，肯定凭那张脸和家世走了不少后门。声音轻轻柔柔的，几乎不带一丝硬气，偶尔面色惨白还坚持带队，经常因为体寒在宿舍内烧炉子。  
这样好欺负的班长，却没有人敢违抗她。  
"乖孩子们。"名井南笑了笑，用勺子舀了一口罗勒叶汤，就着馅饼，然后夹了几根青菜梗。班长级别的待遇。长期军事化进食让她也忍不住加快速度，倒不至于狼吞虎咽的程度。旁边的两个下等兵僵硬的不敢动一下，想赶紧吃完到对面的水槽旁解脱。  
平井桃这时背着个脏毛巾从食堂后门进来，一眼就看见名井南在角落吃早饭，姿势依旧很优雅。她还没套军服，默默拽着衣角，网购的质感粗糙，线脚显而易见地乱七八糟，气味倒还好。没人在瞧自己，好的。她撩起来衣服闻了闻，露出背沟的腰线，快速放下。  
一排二常用柠檬草香的洗衣液，这回味道没有被刚才干活的汗味冲淡，也庆幸昨晚下雨收衣服很及时。平井桃战战兢兢地跑到食堂另一个角落，完全离她一个对角的位置。  
大锅里没剩多少饭菜，快打铃了。她咬着馒头，蘸了猪油渣，另一头嚼下萝卜。额头上的汗从刘海流出来，平井桃又用毛巾蹭蹭。看着几乎被一口咬完的馒头，她在想着要不要再去拿一个。  
转过身，那个人就在面前。名井南完美削瘦的脸挂着看似亲和的笑，但眼角周围的纹路不深，一双眼睛闪着精悍的光，正八眉撇着，平井桃的手立在腰前，指了指那边的水槽。  
"那里近一点的。"她说。  
"人满了。"名井南回答，扫了一眼餐桌，看着平井桃，"我带你去肉类区吧，食盆空了。"  
"谢谢班长，但我饱了。一会有新课，我想先去熟悉下......"  
"刚下连就有新专业分配到单位，要好好学啊。"女人拧开水龙头，稍微感受下冰冷的水温，"平井桑，躲我干什么。"  
栅门外的倩影从平井桃的脑海里一闪而过。她擦擦鼻尖，站了良久，"被人看到不好的。"  
"只是徇私带你吃饱饱。"名井南很快就洗干净，甩甩水，有一滴迸到了平井桃的手背。后者用指头匀开。"又不是昨晚的事情，对吧？"  
"报告班长，我去上课了。"  
她的大脑发烫，平井桃深知不能再多呆一秒。她盯着名井南的背影，不注意把嘴皮子都咬出血了。  
"去，认真听。"  
尽管她想站着远点，但是她很确切名井南熟悉自己的味道，即便如此，她也不想破坏名井南身上好闻的体味。  
只有她亲自去嗅的地方。  
那是情迷时高潮后散发的紫罗兰剂，混着柠檬草香。

-3  
刚入伍时，舍友们比平井桃想象中的冷淡。  
每次墙上闹钟到了十一点，人鱼贯而入，部队生活得和封闭式高中没什么区别，除了更苦更累，让她回忆起初中熬过的那段经历。看着隔壁，隔壁，再隔壁的宿舍打闹和不畏体罚违纪的现象，她的宿舍一半都是空的。有两个临时调配，是别的编队，课程安排全然相悖，除了头不抬眼不睁的洗漱，就着长达五分钟的铃起床睡觉，一到非正常训练时间，总是只有她一个人。  
她有一个特别宠爱她的外婆，住在乡下乘着八番线就可以到。常常包着黑色头巾，笑的时候会说，我和阿桃还是六岁没长牙的模子一样噢，都很可爱。外婆经常用炭火烤各种小动物的磨具。平井桃身上的吊坠就是入伍前外婆送的，她很喜欢，因此养成了睡觉从不趴着的习惯。  
她知道班长是从别的地方培训过新的专业，才特意转过来的。从第二周开始班长就经常点她，手指会若不经意、极快地在耳朵上一擦而过。直到她看到张贴的业务水平榜有自己的名字。通讯网有条不紊的管理，操作手册，业务指南，问题的解决方法都是她写好的文件再规范。归咎于以前养成的习惯，平井桃明白她不是偷懒的类型，如果懒惰就不该来这里受苦，她看到很多队友都是六年前的自己。所以，她选择了独自扛起一切，她可以无限制无条件去满足别人的要求，就算是玩弄，她也会毫无怨言地去做。  
宿舍长是个高高大大的西北女孩，九州福冈那一带。说话软软糯糯，看起来不像是装的，眼神纯真清澈。选上宿舍长的第三天就宣布，班长要来住我们宿舍，但是得每晚轮流去部队储备库搬炭火过来，目的，是烧炉子。  
另一个女孩来自大阪，夹着一口方言，说我们编队基本都是晚上训练的。  
这个难推的活自然落在了两个人身上。  
西北女孩的职责是文书，她开始对大阪的女兵不满。神采飞扬啊，是陆战队有什么了不起的。  
一直不说话的平井桃适时打了圆场，她从上铺探下来脑壳，她说以前我经常看着炭火，确保不会烧伤，这个任务我来完成吧。  
两个女生狐疑地同时看向她。  
"我，我擅长养多肉植物，在什么环境它都不会死的，我很会控制，交给我就好了。"  
宿舍长肯定是表面上推脱两句，实际上松了口气。谁也不愿意为了另一个人多骑几里路。  
她不知道，名井南当天就搬了进来，平时训练站在列外的漂亮女人，就这么住在她的下铺。另外两个室友入伍就安排在上铺，因为编不进来人，纷纷挑到了省事的下铺。平井桃还是在门上编号a4纸的老位置，因为要靠着梯子锻炼，她觉得如果抱着豆腐块到下铺睡觉，搬来新人再用梯子会不方便。  
当然，随她们怎么说，平井桃也不会解释。她也自嘲嘴巴笨，只能干体力活，用用脑子。  
她们宿舍朝南，平井桃的床是距门口受风最远的。楼下共用部分不让放炭，所以平井桃会骑一辆自行车给班长烧炉子。  
宿舍窗户必须保持畅通，每到睡觉时床下会时不时传来咳嗽的声音。有次，她实在是担心，探下头，"班长，要烧热水吗"  
名井南是睡着了么，没有回应。  
平井桃撇撇嘴，其实烧水很快的，我不麻烦的。  
清晨，还没等铃响，床下只有轻微的动静，挂在床栏抽出衣服的窸窣声，然后门的嘎吱一下，班长就走了。  
平井桃一听就醒。  
有些违纪的更猖獗了，被逮到就是无休止的体罚。107班目前还没出什么乱子，有一天，一个宿舍的女生在水房问她，你有烟吗。  
部队抽烟是很正常的事，对于新兵来说是伊甸园树上挂着的苹果，绝对的禁忌。女生是陌生的面孔，那些屡次体罚的人中就有她。  
她摇头，女生趁没人，扔给她一包。  
"给我点钱，我没带。我现在要给女朋友买感冒药，要抽烟去停车场，混在上等兵里。"  
平井桃犹豫着，她还是给了钱。女生有女朋友，现在不是休息日，更不是外出日，那也是在这个楼层里吗。  
今天的任务结束得比以前都更早。  
她跑步路过一个教室，里面有人，二十来号围成圈，凑到缝隙外瞧了瞧，房间吊着铁链，间或有人大声喊口号，一层一层在空荡的房间回响，模模糊糊听不清内容。  
她看到了里面站着名井南，一副冷静不谙世事的态度，揣着双臂。  
随后是惨叫。  
平井桃挪了挪步子，继续跑到停车场，她不想联系到一起。  
傍晚时分，部队的停车场只有指示牌是亮的，蓝色掉漆得很严重。杂草丛生，停车线都被腐蚀掉痕迹。大部分都是出入的货车。即便有秘密出车，也不会是在这个地表上普普通通的地方。  
有人躲在车后抽烟。  
也有人躲在车后——  
接吻。  
她看不清是谁，平井桃找到借来的打火机，擦了两次才点上。  
"叫名井南的下士吧，还挺年轻，我怎么就没想到她会去被选上？"  
"不会给早见上校当那个吧......"  
"玩笑不要乱开。早乙女君，自罚请喝酒吧。"  
"好好，是我亵渎了，别报给协理啊。"  
也有人闲聊的。她透过车玻璃去看，是两个中士，领导级别的人物。  
可不仅仅是上等兵。  
她在心里骂了句脏话。很脏。肾上腺素激彪，却一点都不解气。  
平井桃攢紧拳头，蹲下来闷闷地抽烟。  
她不晓得心情很糟糕的原因在哪里，很多年以来自己都是平常心，纵使遇到什么事都是无所谓的态度，只要隐忍就会顺其自然结束。可是她很焦虑。她最焦虑在于她焦虑什么都不知道，平井桃蹙着眉，拔掉地上一束野花，捻了下。  
然后她看到部队车后镜的栅门。平井桃瞪大圆滚滚的眼睛，她不会认错，肌肉记忆也足够记下了。名井南背靠着栅门，一缕烟从前侧飘过来。夜晚的烟雾更清晰了，然后消散在电灯下。  
她产生责怪的意味，身体不好还抽烟。  
平井桃重重地捶了下脸颊，多管闲事。  
回到宿舍，空无一人。她打算多睡一会，先去锻炼，毕竟伸展的余地会更大。到了洗漱间，平井桃发现自己的眼皮红肿，挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，脸部也有些浮肿。既憔悴又邋遢，活脱脱被人遗弃的小可怜。她放空地远望窗外以百米冲刺速度跑圈的数十道人影，这几天赶文件有点没睡好，再加上床下的咳嗽声，平井桃想起飘到空中即散的洁白雾气，和那张淡漠的脸。  
出到走廊，她发现末端的电话亭站了一个人。  
已经是第三次了。  
那个人用脖子夹着电话，低头翻着笔记本某一页，甩甩笔，在本子上划了两道，像打叉。  
她可以径直回宿舍的，但双腿不听使唤地走了过去。  
"你知道的，我最爱你。"名井南对着电话轻声说。  
原来是幌子。  
平井桃歪起嘴巴，脸色渐趋平淡，对嘛。这么好看的班长，没有人才显得奇怪。她的手插进兵服裤兜，觉得自己是个傻逼，到底在意什么呢。  
凭班长的本能，平井桃也早就意识到，名井南发现她了。  
她不想打扰恋人间的谈话，会很难为情，应该给人家私密的空间。她手痒，真的想出去干活了，她不是很想搬炭火。平井桃走到宿舍门口，正要进去穿衣服，不料被人拉住，对方抬高了声调。  
"就现在，陪我好不好。"名井南的眼角带着泪。  
平井桃的鸟肌骤起。

——tbc——


End file.
